Hidden Pain
by LovedByYou
Summary: Bella hides her pain from everyone around her but will that change once the new kids in town arrive. Edward has had a tough past but will the popular girl help him get through it.
1. Preface

**I am starting this story but let me know your ideas and if you think I should continue.**

**I own nothing although I wish I did. :(**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I hate my life.

-Bella

Dear Diary,

I hate moving.

-Edward

* * *

**This is my second story and I know that I didn't do very good in my first story and sorry for those who were reading it. Stuff happened in my life and I lost my writing motivation but I'm back now and I will try my best to finish this story. I can't promise to update weekly but I will try hard to. Feel free to harass me to update(: just don't be too mean. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I tried hard and wrote this tonight. **

**Well here goes the first chapter(: Hope you like it(:**

**I own nothing. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella POV

Thump. Thump. THUMP. THUMP.

The footsteps grew louder and I knew what was coming.

"You little bitch! Why aren't you up yet! You better get your ass downstairs and make my breakfast now!" Phil burst into my restroom and pulled me by my hair.

"Your such a slow bitch!"

"I'm sorry Phil! I promise to be faster!"

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't say you could talk!" He kept pulling me until we made it to the top of the stairs and then he pushed me. Pain shot through my body as I fell on the floor. I tried standing up but I couldn't. I think my wrist is broken. How am I going to be able to get through school today. Oh well, it wasn't the first time.

He pulled me by my hair and waited for me to make breakfast. After he ate, he got up and left for work. Then I went into my room and cleaned myself up. All the makeup covered my bruises but I don't know what I was gonna do with my wrist. There was still an hour left for school so I wrapped it on ice for a while before I left.

Maybe I should tell you my story. I am Bella Dywer, I'm 17, and Phil is my step-dad. He married my mother seven ago and since that day my life has been hell. My mom died four years ago and I was forced to stay with Phil because my real dad didn't want me. When Phil was dating my mom he was super nice, the perfect man, but after they got married he turned into a devil. He would hurt my mom and me. One day my mom felt that she had had enough and fought back. Sadly it only made it worse and he killed her. No one knew that of course, they all thought that she was killed by a robber. After she died things got even worse with Phil. He hurt me a lot more but no one knew. I didn't want to tell them. They all thought I had the perfect life and that everything was perfect. I would much rather that they would think that. I didn't want anyone's pity.

Before I knew it, there was ten minutes left for school. I was about to start another day at school in my wonderful life. At least there everything was fine.

Edward POV

I can't believe we are moving once again!! I didn't want to move! Enough was enough! Besides I was finally in a good relationship. I love Tanya and I didn't want to leave her but all of my family wanted to return to Forks. They lived there before I was adopted and they loved it there. They really missed it there and thought they should return.

"Hurry up Edward! We are leaving now!" My sister Alice yelled. Well, we were leaving now. I'm gonna start clean once more. I think I lost count of all the cities I have lived in but the difference this time was that I was still with the same family. At least I was with the only people I could truly trust and that I loved, well besides Tanya of course.

_Later that day_

The plane trip was fine and now we were in Forks,Washington. The most boring town in the world! Or at least that's what I think.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short but I promise to work on making chapters longer. Now please Review(:**

**Give me good or bad review please. Let me know what I should work on, I'm a pretty bad writer but I am working on it and your advice will be very helpful(:**

**I will give you more details of both Bella's and Edward's lives as the story unfolds. Little by little you will know about their pasts. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took so long for me to update but I have a very busy life. **

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please comment. I don't think many people are reading it since it barely started but those who have please comment. Whether it's good or bad comments. Comment please. **

* * *

Bella POV

Once I was at school, I felt like everything was better. No one knew about my life at home, no one felt pity, or treated me any differently. That is all I wanted. When my mom died, there were kids who showed some pity but after everyone saw I was going to be ok they left me alone. I didn't want anyone to know about my life at home. I didn't trust anyone. Sure I have friends, I mean I am the most popular girl in Forks High, but I'm not stupid. I know that the friends I have don't care about me, only my popularity.

Mike, Jessica, and Lauren always follow me around and act like my friends but they only want to be noticed by everyone. And they were known, but as assholes and sluts. The only person who maybe I could trust is Angela, she seems like a very nice person, but I don't talk to her. We have never been close.

The instant I caught up with Jessica the first thing she said was, "Did you hear about the new kids??!!" She said it so fast that I was barely able to understand what she was saying.

"No. There's new kids?"

"Oh my god, Bella! Where do you live? Didn't you know about the new kids?! There's like six kids and their adoptive parents that moved here. I heard that they are all so incredibly hot! I wonder if any of the guys will go out with me? Why am I even wondering! Of course he will! I'm so fucking hot, why wouldn't one of them want to go out with me?"

"I thought you liked Mike?" I swear this girl is crazy! One moment she's in love with Mike, the next she's giving some random guy a blow job!

"Well, I do but you know…If their hot enou" Jessica suddenly stopped talking. What's wrong with her now?

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer. All she did was raise her hand slowly and point her finger at something that was behind me. I turned and I couldn't help but stare. There stood this amazing guy, he was so perfect. Golden hair, muscles but not too muscular, mesmerizing eyes. He looked up and stared into my eyes. I stayed glued to my spot and suddenly everything around me disappeared.

Edward POV

Her brown eyes. Her brown hair. She was perfect. She stared into my eyes and everything felt perfect. Suddenly she turned around and walked away quickly. I felt sad when she left, I wanted to keep staring into her eyes. What's wrong with me? I'm in love with Tanya! We agreed to try and still have a long distance relationship! I know I love Tanya but that girl, that brown eyed girl. There was something about her, I needed to know who she was.

"Edward!" Alice grabbed my attention and brought me back to earth. When I turned she eyed me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Let's go before we're late to class!" What is up with her! I know she was mad at me because I didn't break up with Tanya, they didn't like each other very much, but I thought by now she would've gotten over it. As we entered the school, all the students stopped and stared at us. Emmett got annoyed and scared the crap out of one of the boys that was staring at Rosalie.

"What the fuck are you looking at?! Huh!" Emmett acted furious but we all knew it was just show. He wanted to teach the students here not to mess with us. The boy looked like he was going to piss himself.

"What classes do you guys have?" Alice asked while she looked at all of our schedules. "Oh great! Jas and me have World History right now. Em has gym and Rosalie has Art. Edward you have Biology. I guess we'll see each other later."

"Ok. See you guys later." As I entered Biology class I was stunned. That brown eyed girl was in my class next to the only empty seat left. I gave the teacher my slip and he said to go seat in the seat next to the brown eyed girl. Wow. What my luck.

As I sat down, I turned to introduce myself but she ignored me. All she did was look at me for a second and then she just turned in her seat and didn't say a word. What's her problem?

Bella POV

I couldn't talk to him. Things were good the way they were. If I tried letting anyone in things could end badly. Just like last time.

* * *

**What do you think happened last time? Want to find out. Then keep reading.**

**Tell me what you think? Like? Dislike? Sorry it's so short. I will try to make them longer.**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..tear tear sniff sniff..**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but it's finally here so I hope you enjoy(-:**

* * *

Bella POV

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to lunch and the rest of my classes. I was thankful I didn't run into Edward again. I didn't want to be mean to him but I just didn't want the past to repeat. I couldn't live through it again.

The moment I walked into my house I heard the devil's cream. "You stupid bitch! Get in here now! Why are you late? You better start on my dinner now before I get mad!" Ha! What is he supposed to be right now, if not mad?

"Why are you just standing there? Get my food! Your already late enough!"  
"I just got out of school! I'm not late!" I hated him so much and although I couldn't find a way to make him stop, I sure as hell wasn't just going to stand there and be weak!

"Are you talking back to me? Huh? Bitch you know better than to talk back to me! Remember what your punishment is for talking back! Now finish my fucking food!"

I finished his food and served it to him. As he sat down to eat, he looked at me and saw that I had a plate for myself. "Fatass, where do you think you're going with that? I never said you could eat!"

"I have to eat Phil! And I'm not a fatass!"

"You bitch!" Great now I was going to get it…

I felt the sting of his slap, then his push. Suddenly he stopped, I thought maybe he didn't feel like hurting me, something that happens rarely but it happens. I was wrong. I felt him pulling me by my hair, up the stairs. Then he lifted me up and pushed me on his bed and went to lock his door. I stood up but he just pushed me back down. I didn't want it to happen but I knew it would. When he wanted it, he got it.

I felt him crawling up to me. He pulled down my pants and started trailing kisses up and down my thighs. I closed my eyes and tried to go somewhere far away in my mind. It helped me escape because I didn't feel anything until he went in me. I hadn't realized that he had taken of the rest of my clothes and I was completely naked. He kept thrusting in and out of me, even after he was done. He did it for so long that I was starting to get sore. He finally got off of me and put on his clothes.

"You whore. You better remember not to talk back to me anymore if you don't want to get punished. Or better yet, don't remember." He walked out and left me there. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. It always happened, I wish I could say I wasn't used to it but I was. Phil did it to me since I was ten and my mom knew but there was nothing she could do about it, he hurt her too.

When my mom found out what was going on, all she could do was make sure I was on the pill. I didn't want to end up pregnant because of that monster. After I took a shower, I got dressed and went to bed. I tried to ignore what had just happened so I thought about Edward Cullen. That boy, no that man, was a god. He had the perfect eyes, the perfect face, and the perfect body. He was just perfect. That was the main reason I could not let him get close to me. If he got close, it would ruin him. The past would get repeated. I fell asleep thinking about him.

The Next Morning

Edward POV

As I woke up, last night's dreams came pouring back. I had dreamt about Bella, she had been screaming my name and telling me to leave and run but then suddenly it all changed and she was next to me, in my arms crying. Then she looked into my eyes and slowly our faces got closer and when I could feel her lips near mine, I woke up.

What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be dreaming about those things. Tanya would be heartbroken if she found out I was dreaming about another girl, especially one I just met. Tanya loved me and I loved her, I couldn't hurt her.

After getting ready, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Apparently, my confusion over the dream was apparent on my face because it's the first thing Alice mentioned.

"Did you have a weird dream tonight Edward?" It's like if she was a physic, that weird little pixie!

"Umm…Yea it was really strange and the person in it was random and weird."

"Well you know what they say…"

"What do they say?"

"That if you dream about someone then it means that they were thinking about you before they went to sleep last night…" She looked at me knowingly. What is up with her? Does she know I dreamed about Bella? Why does she keep acting so weird..Hmm…

And could it really be possible? Was Bella thinking about me before she went to sleep last night? No, that's not true because then why did she turn away when I tried to say hi to her yesterday. But what if she was thinking about me. I don't understand why but just thinking about the possibility of Bella going to bed thinking about me made me feel weird and happy at the same time.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter. I'm sick so I wont be going to school until Monday so maybe, just maybe I will have time to update again this week but for that to happen I need to have motivation. It would motivate me if I actually got reviews so please let me know what you think. I know people have read the story so please review.**

**I can't get better if you don't tell me how to fix my story.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and Remember Review(:**


End file.
